sekirei a new begining from an old past
by alex16634
Summary: this is an self insert story with parts from other fanficton storys its a part cross over anyways i have been bugged for a year to publish this story this will feature an harem but ill leave you thinking i shall add a pole to what i should change DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

SEKIREI A NEW BEGINNING FROM AN OLD PAST

THIS IS A SELF INSERT STORY WILL CONTAIN THINGS FROM OTHER FANFICS AND ANIME/MOVIES/GAMES I DO NOT OWN THESE THING ALL CREDIT TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNER

I have taken up to publishing this fanfic ( my friends kept bugging me non-stop but I have to rewrite in word I had it on paper) which I writed a long time ago I do not have a working spell check so don't blame me.

LET US BEGIN

SANBGAOPSANBGAO SANBGAO SANBGAOPSANBGAOP

PAST EVENTS

5/1/04

It was my fourth birthday when they came when my life turned to pure hell. The day my family died it was so fast one second I was blowing candles out the next they were dead and I was drugged. Then I learned what was happening what I always wanted to be but not like this… it was a super solider program PROJECT LEXINGTON I was given the id Serria-137 or S-137. That's when I knew my future was gone now replaced with hell. But what confused me is why I have another set of memories…..

SANBGAOPSANBGAO SANBGAO SANBGAOPSANBGAOP

9/11/15

It's been eleven years I have soaked my hands in so much blood I became part of the fleet project as a prototype the only male and human to do so instead of the normal body my soul was litterly connected to that of another or precisely a dreadnot the last American one BB-35 U.S.S TEXAS. My gear is like the nagato class with it only being painted blue and having the ability to detach the turrets. The upgrades I got from the Lexington program were…. Limited I was the prototype I got an experimental version of everything however for some reason my strength rivaled that S-46 the strongest Lexington. But when I unlocked the strength of the soul that shares this body no battleship could match me in pure strength not even the yamatos. If I remember correctly a few tables had been broken in the process when we arm wrestled.

Time skip to present day (other things that develop will be explained latter on I promise this)

SANBGAOPSANBGAO SANBGAO SANBGAOPSANBGAOP

2/15/16

I was fighting A-150 (this is what she looks like light skin red eyes red short hair buxom figure 6'1 her outfit was that of yamatos but black)

Then a portal appeared in front of me I was thrown in.

P.O.V SWITCH ALEX

This is weird all my wound are healed and I'm floating in nothing ness "what's that bright light and its becoming brighter" I thought out loud the next thing that happened was I appeared to be on an island I saw 5 people coming towards me the first one was a man with an orange scarf the next was a busty raven hair babe then a gray haired chick with a bloodthirsty face and finally a beautiful woman with long wait is that purple hair it looks natural however that dosent matter

P.O.V SWITCH 3RD PERSON WILL REMAIN LIKE THIS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS

Alex: WHO ARE YOU IDENTFY YOUR SELF'S

"you look weak you don't deserve to know our names"

"your so mean karasuba it just a kid with what looks like a costume my names kazehana cannon-kun" retorted kazehana

Alex: im not a fucking kid im Alex S-137 last survivor and prototype of the super solider program project Lexington deagumented

"WAIT YOU'RE A SOLIDER WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO YOU YOUR DEFINTLY NOT 18"Yelled kazehana "so you were strong well that's enough for me **TiMe FoR YoU TO Die"** said karasuba

The next thing that happened dropped some peoples jaws was that alex had karasuba own sword to her neck…

CLIFFHANGER THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT SORRY IF IT WAS 2 SHORT ANYWAS PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG OR SHOULD DO ALSO WHAT SHOULD HIS SEKIREI BE I ALREADY PLAN ON ADDING MUTSU AKITSU KAZEHANA KARASUBA


	2. Chapter 2

2SEKIREI A NEW BEGINNING FROM AN OLD PAST

HEY GUYS IM GONNA MAKE THE CHAPTERS ABOUT 500 TO 1,000 TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER ALSO IM GONNA CHANGE PARTS OF IT ANYWAYS

LETS DO THIS

SANBFAOPSANBFAOPSANBFAOPSANBFAOP

Lets go back to where we were the disciplinary squad had are currently scared for there teammate but she was no scared but…..excited

Alex: now then I believe you will actually take me seriously now

"HOW DID YOU MOVE THAT FAST IT WAS FASTER THEN MIYA" screeched the redhead

Alex: hmm ok ill tell you m y technique im able to do what no human can normally do I can use up to 100% of my muscles

"you will unhand my teammate and you will surrender now" the purple haired chick demanded

Alex: what is your name

"Miya im the out of all of us here now unhand her"

"im sorry but you are not the strongest here"

"your annoying time for you to di"

"MIYA THERES ANOTHER INVASION ITS BIGGER THAN ANY OF THE OTHER" redhead yelled

"WHAT now shit matsu how long"miya asked

The next thing you know 6 16 inch shells where sliced in half when about to hit the group when they looked towards the cliff alex was standing there with karas sword broken in half"

"did that just happen ….. he saved our lives.." the silver haired man said with a …BLUSH  
"mutsu your reacting I don't know if its love or if its cause he's strong" kazehana replied

Alex:I got this but after im done with these people I want food water some coffee and a nice bath and bed

"YOU think you can take them on much less demand things from us go get yourself killed"

"wait please im reacting your my ashikabi my destined one please im begging you" begged mutsu with a blush

"wait MUTSU your reacting Alex hold on "Matsu also begged

Alex: ill be back hold on I wont die ill show you the power of a ship boy and a Lexington"

Alex: all gun ports type 3 shells target aircraft FIRE!

All the barrels on his rigging fired with a large explosion of force while the rounds broke apart to form smaller shells to tear the aircraft apart

"oh my god he is like us but different he uses technology to defeat them I need some of that tech I could do so many experiment's ufufufuf" matsu said in a pervert kind of way

Alex: MAIN GUNS 2 AND 3 TYPE 4 WIDE EXPLOSIVE ROUNDS FIRE!

Then there ground and armored divisons were shredded apart by the shrapnel and the explosive force

"he's so strong and detemened im also reacting" kazehanda thought while blushing like a tomato

Alex: gear detach

His rigging droped to the groud with a hiss of pressurized air

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERES STILL THERE NAVAL FORCES HOW CAN YOU TAK"

The next thing that happened is alex screamed while swinging with all his might from left to right slashing all the ships in half while all his blood veins exploded and dropped to his knees coughing up blood

"ASHIKABI-SAMA" MUTSU SCREAMED WHILE HOLD ALEX TO HIS CHEST

"oh god he's gonna die without treatment no I can't lose him" Mutsu then kissed him while his wings spreaded around him and alex wounds somehow closed up

"the power from the winging is closing up his wounds interesting but it looks like the first of my siblings has been winged I can only hope he is good to mutsu" miya muttered

Alex:did I just lose my first kiss to a guy oh well love is love can you get me up your name is mutsu right

"yes ashikabi-sama I am your forever and ever"

Alex:Don't call me sama just call me alex

"ok alex"

Alex: yo miya can I get the things I asked for and tell me whats going on

"fine but you should rest up first" miya said with a sigh

"but its my turn im also reacting" kazehana said while kissing alex and deepening it with her tongue in his mouth

"im yours forever and ever"

Alex: ok im gonna pass out now

Then the world turned black

SANBFAOPSANBFAOPSANBFAOPSANBFAOP

YES I MADE MUTSU BE MORE IN TOUCH WITH HIS EMOTIONS PLZ REVIEW AND MAKE A COMMENT THIS IS S-137 SIGHNING OFF


	3. Überlebende

THE 3SEKIREI A NEW BEGINNING FROM AN OLD PAST THE MEDBAY

SORRY FOR THE LACK OF GRAMMER GUYS I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX IT NOW THE REASON I HAVE BEEN GONE IS BECAUSE SOME ONE I WAS VERY CLOSE TO AND KNEW SINCE PRESCHOOL DIED AND IV BEEN IN THE DUMPS I JUST NEEDED TO GET SOME THINGS STRAIGHT AND HAD TO GO TO THE FUNNREAL NOW THEN

LET'S DO THIS

SANBFAOPSANBFAOPSANBFAOPSANBFAOP

While explosions rocked around the area smoke and fire surrounding him the smell of blood filling the air. we see our protagonist walking through the flames covered in blood carrying a female body with tears rolling down face his face one has many expressions on it pain sadness lonely but most of all regret.

DREAM END

POV SWITCH ALEX

As I awakened I could hear the steady beep of an heart monitor. Then I opened my eyes only to be assaulted by bright rays of light. After a few minute's of adjusting I felt my arm between two firm but soft objects as well as raven hair on my chest then I looked left to see the chick that kissed me. "….. why does this have to happen to me out anyone in the world I was built to fucking kill not get lovely dovely" I mumbled

(ENTER CERTAIN CRAZY BASTERD)

"yes from the power you have show you were meant to fight but the gods have decided you will wing the bir-" while the crazy dosh is busy ranting I just keep thinking of how this all happened the begging, the fight, and the legend.

Whossh I hear an door open when I look to my right I see mutsu coming in with a tray of food along with a woman in a doctors coat smoking a cigarette.

Mutsu surprisingly just set the food on the table next to me and sits down in a chair he pulled up keeping quiet while the doctor was talking to me then I realized she was shacking me "hey are you paying attention to me your lucky the winging took care of the worst of the wounds but you still had some injuries your left arm will be considerably weaker then usually other then that you need to rest your fatigued ill let them stay in here as long as you don't start fucking around"

"one quick question doc"

"my names takami first off and what the hell do you want"

"wheres my fucking coffee and can you please get the others that were fighting me here"

"ask #5 for your coffee ill get the discipline squad and drag minika out of here but you probably just signed up for your death #4 wants to kill you" while she leave I turn to kazehana and must who are now nstaring at me"

Kazehana looks me into the eyes while she speaks "your taking this pretty well im gonna freshen up no peaking unless you want to do it"

Yeah oh hell no am I fucking around yet " nnope just do what you want must sorry we haven't got to talk much but can you get me some coffee I have a feeling im gonna need it"

"of course alex"while he is leaving with her I yell out "hey be carful I got a bad feeling"

While im waiting I close my eyes but then I feel a weight on my ches and hands rapping around my neck I quickly try to turn this around but im put back in to place when I see straight I notice it was her the bloodthirsty one when I finnaly black out I hear screams and a crash.

I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THIS IS ALL IVE WRITTEN SO FAR I AM GOING TO ACCEPT SOME OC'S FOR THIS STORY NOW.  
NAME:

SEKIREI ,HUMAN ,DEAD LEXINGTON,OR THE UPCOMING RAGARNOCK SUPERSOILDER PROGRAM,SHIP GIRL PICK ONE.

APPEARANCE:

WEAPONS:

DEATAILED BACKGROUND:

THAT IS ALL NOW IV GOT TO GO I HEAR KAZEHANA YELLING FOR ME THIS IS S-137 OVER AND OUT


	4. ALERT

i know i have been gone for a long time i am in the process of moving to another state i shall try to upload another chapter this month now then i shall answer the main question who is Alex? i will tell you one thing i am not alex he is actually a very dear friend who has stuck with me through hell and back even when i was suicidal over the death of a couple friends who died in a car crash any ways time to give a bio of who is alex as well as S-46

Name: Alex perez

Rank: warrant officer 1st class

Serial number:27902

Code Name: the demon god

Number: S-137

Kill count: 1,245,003

Bio: the very first Lexington to be augmented as well as volunteer to be augmented as long as they find a safer way to augment the rest became the leader of Suicide squad fire-team green. one of the 5 members to still be alive that were once part of fire-team green the youngest Lexington out of the whole program

Current status: augments 63% damaged need repairs Direct neural interface: 82% corrupted NEED UPDATES AND CLEANING

S-46 JUNAI

Bio: his last name is unknown he is from a previous failed experiment by Brazil

Current Status: UNKNOWN MIA DURING THE LEXINGTON EXTERMINATIONS

OH YEAH GUYS YOU CAN FIND THE PREQUEL TO THIS STORY ON ADULT FANFICTION OR ON MANY OTHER SITES PEACE


	5. news poll up!

well guys i just found out the prequel to this story which was written by a dear friend of mine was taken down so i shall give you a brief summary

the Lexington were considered monsters on the battlefield whole entire nations united to attempt to kill them until they came into play the ragans

the ragans were weaker than the Lexington but they outnumbered them 5 to 1 which caused the Lexington extermination which now there are only 185 Lexington still alive

PLZ REVIEW FOLLOW AND LIKE.


End file.
